Presently, there is no space provided on small equipment such as Z-turn mowers, subcompact tractors, hydraulic excavators, and the like, to carry an operator's lunch, beverage, small tools, and debris from lawns and work areas. Operators often carry everything on the platform where they mount or dismount from the machine. This makes it very dangerous because their feet get tangled up, increasing the likelihood of operators falling from the machine and becoming injured on the job. An example of a daily routine for a lawn mowing job, for example, includes a laborer walking through the property to pick up the trash and debris. Once this is completed, the lawn mower operator can mow the property. As the lawn mower operator is mowing the property, the laborer can then follow the power operator to clean off sidewalks and parking lots left from mowers with a gas powered blower, and to trim overhanging branches and the like. The ability to carry tools (such as a gas powered blower, handsaw, trimmer, and other support tools) on the tractor would increase productivity of the operation, and may even reduce the need for the laborer who follows the tractor operator around.
Thus, an attachable storage device for a landscape machine would be well received in the art.